


Valentines

by Emzalina



Series: Joshneku Month [1]
Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 10:04:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3352559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emzalina/pseuds/Emzalina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neku wants to surprise Joshua, too bad Shiki wasn't going to let that happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentines

_14 th feb_

_(Mun E)_

 

“So… I'm supposed to do what?”

“Keep him busy.”

“Him being Josh?” The man smirked. Neku gave the Batista a look of annoyance. The man just chuckled at the look.

“Don't worry phones, just send me a text when you want him home.”

“Yeah. On what number?” Neku asked with a raised eyebrow and crossed arms. He looked like a picture of teenage distain and rebellion.

 _Just how he used to be._ Mr H mused as he rubbed his stubbly chin.

“Number?” He asked. It took a moment of the two staring each other down for the barista to remember. “Right!” He began shuffling around, pulling out a long piece of paper.

“Sorry phones, it's just always easier to get you through J.” he pulled out a pen and began to scribble on the back of what looked like the paper out of a fortune cookie. He scribbled the number and slipped it over the counter to Neku.

“This number _should_ work,”

“Should?” Neku repeated in annoyance. Only should? Was there no sure fire way to get in touch with this man?

“If not just call Josh,” the man shrugged. He chuckled and scratched the back of his neck.

Neku nodded. He picked up his bag and began to pack up the two sketch books he had bought with him to ask for help with.

He began to chug his coffee down.

“Time to go?” There was a nod from Neku.

“I have a lot to do,” Neku grumbled. A blush formed on Neku’s face when he saw the other man was just smirking at him. Nothing was said between the two, and Neku couldn’t even look in the general direction of the other.

“…Shut it,” Neku eventually murmured. He hated the attention of the stare.

“Didn't say anything phones,” Mr H smirked. He got a glare in response.

“I'm leaving.” That got a chuckle from Mr H.

“Sure phones.”

“Just keep him busy,” Neku grumbled as he pulled his bag over his head. Mr H was nodding like a bobble head.

“On it.”

Neku nodded back and turned away. He shuffled towards the door quickly.

“Make sure you use protection!” Mr H laughed.

Although Neku did respect the older man very much, that did not stop him from giving Mr H the finger over his shoulder as he walked off, leaving the older man laughing more than he already was.

-=-=<3=-=-

“So… I have to spend the afternoon drinking crappy coffee with you?” Joshua asked as he held a steaming mug between his thin icy fingers.

“It's not crappy,” Was the only defence that was given. Joshua pouted.

“I wanted to spend my Valentine's Day with my current boyfriend. Not a co-worker I used to occasionally fuck.” Mr H frowned.

“I prefer the terms ‘old flame’ or the old and seemingly archaic –to you- phrase ‘ _friend’_ ” Joshua rolled his eyes. He put the coffee down and crossed his arms.

“Friends don't try to kill friends.”

“You tried to kill Neku once.” This seemed to pause Joshua. He uncrossed his arms and began to drink his coffee again. He waved his hands in dismissal.

“Details.”

Sanae raised an eyebrow. “In fact, you actually succeeded didn't you?” He continued Joshua didn't reply beyond a glare.

He decided to promptly change the subject.

“So why are you keeping me here again?”

“Phones asked me to.” The answer seemed to surprise Joshua.

“Neku did?” He asked. He got a nod in reply. Joshua hummed and bought the coffee to his lips again.

“He's probably doing something romantic for you,” Sanae smirked. It took a minute for Joshua to think about it but then he giggled.

“Something romantic? This is Neku we’re talking about,” he smirked.

“Cut phones a little slack,” Sanae chuckled. “He might not show it much, but the kid does love you.” Joshua smiled affectionately at the thought.

“He does seem to, doesn't he?”

“You too?”

Joshua was silent for a moment before giving a short nod. Sanae chuckled and rubbed his chin.

“Hush Sanae.”

“Whatever you say boss,” the older man chuckled.

-=-=<3=-=-

It took 4 hours for Joshua to get the okay to leave.

Joshua wondered what exactly Neku could've been doing that warranted him to spend 4 hours planning and preparing their apartment. He shrugged off the idea when he saw that Sanae was smirking at the unasked question.

He was walking faster than usual on his way home. He didn't want to get found by anyone who called him their friend. He wanted to get home and do whatever it was Neku had gotten ready for him to do.

Of course, luck was not on his side and he was caught by the only other girl his age on the scramble crossing.

He tried to avoid her, but Shiki was already smiling and calling his name. He groaned and put on a fake smile as he stopped.

“Hey!” The girl smiled happily. Joshua hummed his greeting.

“Where you headed?” She asked, she was carrying a small teddy bear in her hand. It was a punk fluffy thing with a heart on it.

“Home.” Joshua hoped he'd be able to get her to leave if she realized that he wasn't up for talking.

“Ah, were you getting some things for Neku?”

“Something like that,” Joshua muttered. He was really waiting for Shiki to get the message.

“I'm heading back to Beat’s to give this to Rhyme,” Shiki continued. Joshua wondered why she wasn't being quiet and going away yet.

“Isn't she a little young for you?” Joshua smirked, he couldn't help saying that.

Shiki took it as a joke and giggled.

“I'm not taking it for Valentine's Day,” She told him “it was cheap and Rhyme might like it,”

“Not fucking anyone today?” He asked boldly. Shiki looked taken aback for a minute before she scowled.

“No. It's a corny holiday anyway so who cares!” She pouted. Joshua hummed

“Did Beat pick weeds instead of flowers?” Joshua asked as a joke.

“Yes,” Shiki pouted. Joshua didn't know if he was surprised or just in awe of how stupid the other boy was.

He paused for a second in his surprise. Guess that answered his question on who had more brains between Beat and a jellyfish.

“I thought you and Eri had a thing,” Joshua said mindlessly. He mentally cursed himself for mentioning it. It was going to lead to a discussion.

Joshua realised just how bad of a move it was when Shiki stopped and pouted. She crossed her arms too. Joshua decided to keep moving and eventually Shiki caught up again.

 _Oh boy…_ Joshua thought as he saw her open her mouth to talk.

“So she forgot it was Valentine's Day. Then she joked that I would probably be having sex with Beat all day. _With Beat_ _.”_ Shiki seemed almost outraged by the thought.

“Really?” Joshua asked in complete deadpan. He was waiting for Shiki to get the message that he didn't want to talk.

“I know! How rude of her!”

“So what did you do?” Joshua didn't even know why he was keeping this conversation going. He could see his house from where they were walking and it was getting closer and closer every second.

“I told her that I didn't want to spend the day with Beat and I wanted to spend it with _her_ but she just said I should spend it with a _boy!”_ Joshua hummed at her.

“So I decided I'd go see Rhyme, maybe Neku wants to come,” she asked. Joshua tried to stop himself frowning.

“Neku is busy for the rest of the day,” Joshua told the other girl quickly. Shiki hummed at that and frowned.

“I'll just come in and ask him if you don't mind,” Shiki told Joshua almost suspiciously. Joshua raised an eyebrow. Why did she have any right to be suspicious of him? What? Did she think that he had sacrificed Neku to the devil or something?

“I would highly recommend against that.” Joshua told the girl, but Shiki just looked more suspicious.

“Why got someone to hide?”

“Of course not,” Joshua huffed. “I just don't think Neku wants your company right now.” Shiki raised an eyebrow then. Joshua tried to ignore her. They had reached the front door and Joshua was looking around in his pockets for his keys.

“And why not?” She asked. Joshua rolled his eyes, how the hell was he supposed to get rid of her?

“Because I wasn't allowed home until about ten minutes ago,” he told her as he opened the front door. Shiki just huffed.

“Then it should be fine.” She snapped, making her way past Joshua into the house. Joshua groaned out loud and followed after her.

Joshua knew when Shiki had found Neku, because Neku yelled out and Shiki squeaked.

Joshua rushed into the room to see Shiki staring wide eyed at a very naked Neku.

A very naked Neku whose chest was covered in chocolate.

Joshua blinked at what he was seeing and Shiki looked red as a tomato. Neku looked like a deer caught in headlights. He was trying to cover himself with a blanket and failing miserably.

“Shiki leave!” Joshua commanded. It seemed the girl didn't need to be told twice as she sprinted out of the room and the front door shut behind her.

Neku had finally gotten himself mostly under the blanket. His head was still sticking out along with his feet. Of what Joshua could see of Neku he was very red right now.

“Neku, she's gone,” Joshua told the other after a few moments. Neku was now covering his face with his hands and groaning.

“She saw,” he groaned. Joshua hummed and Neku peaked at him through the gaps in his fingers.

“She did,” Joshua agreed.

Neku just whined at the confirmation, closing up his fingers again so Joshua couldn’t see his eyes.

“I'm sure it won't be that bad,” Joshua smirked.

“She _saw,”_ Neku repeated. He wanted to bury his face in the sofa, but he didn't want to get chocolate everywhere.

“Is this what you had in mind for us to do today?” Joshua asked. “Am I licking this chocolate off you?”

Neku whined again, offering no answer. Joshua smirked and moved over to Neku. He pulled off his pants and shirt as he stood backup, steadying himself with a hand on the back of the sofa as he leaned over the other. The blanket was now pooled in Neku’s lap and Joshua pulled it off and threw it on the floor as he eased himself between Neku’s legs on the sofa.

Neku moved his hands away from his eyes to look at what Joshua was doing.

“Is this what you were planning?” Joshua asked, leaning on Neku’s chest. Some of the chocolate melted off onto Joshua.

Neku blushed deeper and nodded wordlessly.

“You wanted me to lick this off you?” There was another nod from Neku.

“Do you have more for me to use on you?” Neku nodded once more and Joshua giggled.

“And now you’re all embarrassed.”

“S’your fault,” Neku muttered. “You bought her here.” Joshua giggled and shook his head at that.

“She wanted to ask you to hang out.” Neku groaned.

“Didn't you tell her no?”

“She thought I'd shot you again.”

At that, Neku rolled his eyes.

“Well… Now I don't feel like being sexy,” Neku muttered. Joshua giggled, he leaned up to kiss Neku’s nose.

“You're sexy even when you aren't trying,” Joshua told him. “Now, I'm covered in chocolate, you're covered in chocolate… are we going to do anything about it?”

Neku smirked slightly at that.

“You like this?” He asked. Joshua nodded.

“I only got you flowers, so I'll just have to share you surprise,” Joshua told him. He shuffled down Neku’s body and began to lap at the chocolate.

“You do taste delicious,” Joshua giggled. Neku smirked and wrapped an arm around Joshua.

“Happy Valentine's Day,” Neku said, pulling Joshua back up and kissing him softly. Joshua hummed, leaning in to kiss Neku back.

“And to you too, Neku.” Neku smirked as he pushed himself up from Neku’s chest.

“Now… About this chocolate…” Joshua giggled and Neku smirked. Neku pulled him in, kissing Joshua deeply before letting his head move down.


End file.
